Distractions and Takeaway
by MooseTalk
Summary: Sherlock is bored and needs a distraction... So what does he do when his best friend is busy? Text Molly of course. Intended as a friendship fic, but could be read as a slight Sherlock/Molly story. Depending on how you look at it. Review please! Warning. Rated K for awkwardness.


_**AN: Sherlock's texts are marked with "**_ _ **–SH**_ _ **" Molly's texts are marked with "-MH"… Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Molly._ _–SH_

 _Look at your phone._ _–SH_

 _You're not at work right now. Pick up your phone._ _–SH_

 _Molly._ _–SH_

 _You're not still mad about the fingers I borrowed, are you?_ _–SH_

 _Either way, don't ignore me._ _–SH_

 _Look at your phone. Please._ _–SH_

 _Sorry I was baking._ _ **–MH**_

 _What's wrong?_ _ **–MH**_

 _You didn't 'borrow' those fingers by the way. You stole them behind my back._ _ **–MH**_

 _You were baking?_ _–SH_

 _Why would you assume something was wrong?_ _–SH_

 _And nobody else was using the fingers. I needed them._ _–SH_

 _You sent me like a hundred texts in the last 10 minutes... So there's not anything wrong then?_ _ **–MH**_

 _Seven. And you didn't answer my other question._ _–SH_

 _Well you didn't answer mine lol ;)_ _ **–MH**_

" _lol ;)"?_ _–SH_

 _It means "laugh out loud" and the ";)" is a winky face_ _ **–MH**_

 _Why would you be laughing out loud and winking?_ _–SH_

 _Never mind._ _ **–MH**_

 _Also, to answer your question I was baking because I have expired cake mix that I didn't want to throw away, so I tried baking it._ _ **–MH**_

 _I don't think I did it right though. Looks a little lop-sided._ _ **–MH**_

 _Anyways, are you gonna answer my question?_ _ **–MH**_

 _No, nothing is wrong. I don't have a case and I need a distraction._ _–SH_

 _What about John?_ _ **–MH**_

 _What about him?_ _–SH_

 _I don't know, I thought you would've talked to him instead._ _ **–MH**_

 _He's busy._ _–SH_

 _Busy with what?_ _ **–MH**_

 _He's married and his wife is pregnant. Apparently that means he qualifies as being "busy" according to him._ _–SH_

 _He's too busy to talk to you? :(_ _ **–MH**_

 _Yes, at the moment anyways._ –SH

 _Why did you buy cake mix in the first place?_ –SH

 _I don't know, I guess I just wanted to try baking. Why do you ask?_ _ **–MH**_

 _Like I said. Distractions, Molly._ _–SH_

 _Oh right, sory_ _ **–MH**_

 _Sorry.*_ _–SH_

 _Snug up. Stop correcting my texts. You know how much I despise that._ _ **–MH**_

 _Snug up?_ _–SH_

 _Oh my gosh I meant Shut*!_ _ **–MH**_

 _Wow auto correct. I'm sorry lol_ _ **–MH**_

 _Why are you laughing now?_ _–SH_

 _Just forget I said it please_ _ **–MH**_

 _Okay._ _–SH_

 _Are you doing anything that's not boring tonight?_ _–SH_

 _Sorry to disappoint, but no._ _ **–MH**_

 _What are you doing then?_ _–SH_

 _I just said I wasn't doing anything interesting though._ _ **–MH**_

 _And I just asked what you were doing._ _–SH_

 _But I thought you only wanted to hear about it if it was interesting._ _ **–MH**_

 _Molly._ _–SH_

 _Ok sorry_ _ **–MH**_

 _I'm going to attempt to eat my sad looking cake while watching telly with my cat._ _ **–MH**_

 _I told you it was boring._ _ **–MH**_

 _Fascinating._ _–SH_

 _Really?_ _ **–MH**_

 _No._ _–SH_

 _I'd like to hear your plans for the rest of the night then._ _ **–MH**_

 _Why?_ _–SH_

 _Your night is probably even less entertaining then mine._ _ **–MH**_

 _Of course it is. There hasn't been a good murder in days._ _–SH_

 _You know most people would say that's a good thing, Sherlock._ _ **–MH**_

 _You know I'm not like most people, Molly._ _–SH_

 _Obviously… But it doesn't mean murder is any better because you like it. The world doesn't revolve around you._ _ **–MH**_

 _You seem upset with me tonight._ _–SH_

 _Sorry_ _ **–MH**_

 _I'm really not mad at you I'm just having a bad day_ _ **–MH**_

 _You probably shouldn't have texted me in the first place lol_ _ **–MH**_

 _That was a sad laugh btw_ _ **–MH**_

" _Btw" ?_ _–SH_

 _it means "by the way"_ _ **–MH**_

 _What's wrong then?_ _–SH_

 _Like I said, bad day._ _ **–MH**_

 _What made it bad?_ _–SH_

 _It's a long story_ _ **–MH**_

 _I've got all night._ _–SH_

 _Are you asking me to rant to you?_ _ **–MH**_

 _If it'll help you._ _–SH_

 _Okay… So today was my day off from work and a guy friend of mine calls me and basically asks me out, and I say yes. We go to a cute little restaurant near-by, and we were having a nice lunch when one of my ex-boyfriends comes in and he sees me, so of course he comes up to us and practically barges in on like the best date I've had in a long long time. He starts going out of his way to completely embarrass me in front of my date with stories I told him while we were dating. Then my actual date kinda just makes up some lame excuse and leaves me after that_ _ **–MH**_

 _Idiots. Both of them._ _–SH_

 _I don't blame my actual date about what happened though. It must've been even more awkward for him than it was for me._ _ **–MH**_

 _But yeah, my ex is an idiot_ _ **–MH**_

 _Oh and to top it all off, my cat peed on my bed and chewed on one of my favorite pairs of shorts._ _ **–MH**_

 _And so you're going to watch telly with it?_ _–SH_

 _I don't have anything better to do._ _ **–MH**_

 _Cancel your date with the cat. I'll come over and we'll get takeaway._ _–SH_

 _Really?_ _ **–MH**_

 _Mexican?_ _ **–MH**_

 _I was thinking Chinese._ _–SH_

:( – _ **MH**_

 _Fine. We'll get Mexican._ _–SH_

 _Yay!_ _ **–MH**_

 _Okay just give me a few minutes to clean myself up lol._ _ **–MH**_

 _I'll see you soon._ _–SH_

* * *

 _ **AN: I love writing Molly's texts. She's so adorable and above all, awkward. I intended this to be a friendship fic… but I got carried away and it kind of turned a little romantic at the end? I don't know. You decide how you interpret things. I'm okay with either way… hehe.. okay anyways, let me know what you thought of this. I'll be glad to respond to comments. If you want me to do more of these text conversations, just PM me.**_

 _ **I also made another text conversation with Sherlock and John, "Stupendously stubborn" so go check that story out if you want.**_

 _ **If you were wondering, The part where Molly says, "Snug up" was taken from real life. I was texting my friend Mouse when I was writing this, and she said something that made me annoyed so I said "Snug up" when I meant to say "Shut up" because my phone hates me. She was like, "You're writing this down in your fanfiction right?" and I thought it'd be funny if Molly accidentally said it like I did. Only she'd probably be more embarrassed than I was.**_

 _ **One more thing, make sure you check out my best friend Mouse's page, "MouseTalk". She has a lot of amazing stories over there for you to read. :D**_

 _ **-Moose.**_


End file.
